


Fall of Light

by BlackSwanna



Series: Violation of Angelic Protocol [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One-Shot, Smash Ultimate spoilers, World of Light, i cannot believe sakurai McFreaking Infinity War'd his own characters bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwanna/pseuds/BlackSwanna
Summary: Pit knows grief.He just wishes he didn't have to continuously lose everything he loves over and over again.





	Fall of Light

At first, Pit was confident.

He’s defeated the Queen of the Underworld, killed Chaos Kin, destroyed her underlings (TWICE, mind you), AND the God of the Dead. 

A bunch of falling Crazy and Master-looking Hands falling from some weird Abstract Painting-looking thing didn’t phase him.

And then it changed and took Link, shred him into beads of what? Light? Dust? Nothingness?

And then it took Samus, and Shulk, and Pikachu, and Sonic, and—

Pit gasped, the muscles in his wings stretching and he heard Palutena shout, “GO!” before he and his twin were shot away from the battle, forced into a burning flight.

“Lady Palutena!” Pit tried to twist his neck around to see his beloved goddess. His heart froze with an overwhelming fear, crippling his breathing. 

In his mind, he remembered when he lost everything. Every moment he felt everything he loved torn from him—the first time Lady Palutena was turned to stone, his loss at it. When Lady Palutena was mind controlled by that parasite, when its claw sank into her abdomen, stole her life force,  _ killed her _ — the words Not-Lady Palutena spat at him under that vile creature’s control—then when his wings became nothing. He almost lost his new brother. 

And now this.

Pit felt the moment his goddess’ barrier shattered, the moment her body was pierced, the way her body was torn and shredded into little paper bits fading in the light. Grief broke him, and the flame in his wings dropped the two angels. Pit didn’t even have the time to screech out his mother-figure’s name before the beams of death caught them.

First there was fear.

Then there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> i hAVe EMoTiOns THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THE "LIGHT" HAS STABBED PIT IN THE BACK OK!!! IM NOT OK AND SAKURAI BETTER BE READY TO CATCH THESE HANDS


End file.
